Unexpected
by Kicho-chan
Summary: I reached for the first button and felt my heart race instantly the moment I had it undone and moved on down. I had to keep telling myself that if it was a girl then there was no harm done, since we both have the same things, and if it was a boy then all I would see is the chest, nothing serious like his...other part,


**Don't own this Manga**

* * *

**Here's another one!**

* * *

Throughout my life, I have had my fair share of surprises. Like the time I was 5 and I went to the zoo with the orphanage I lived at, and an over zealous elephant picked me up and carried me away on his back like in a safari adventure. Or that time when I was 10 and I was mistaken as someones daughter when one of my hairbands holding up my buns broke, and I was taken as far as to their car when the mother of my orphanage came up and presented their real child, who was crying from being left behind and replaced. Then there was that time when I was 15 and had a trio of baby ducklings follow me all the way back to the orphanage, to school, and my job – which evidently cost me said job – for three whole days, and then, when I finally grew attached to them – I even named them; Chichi, Michi, and Ichigo, because that one smelled like strawberries for some reason – animal control came and presented an actual duck mother and they followed her, leaving me to mourn over their loss for another three days. And there was the time when I was 18, my first days living on my own and I ended up having to move apartment complexes 6 times in a week because of busted pipes, broken beyond belief air conditioners, and or rotting rooms that stunk so bad, the wallpaper started to peel. All of this and more has happened to me in the span of 18 years, and, of those long years, it took me 16 of them to finally accept the fact that the unexpected would always happen to me when everyone else thinks it would be impossible. So, finding a body, dirtied and tattered, in front of my home at 8 o'clock at night was the least bit surprising to my experienced, 22 year old soul. However, finding possibly dead, dirty, and tattered body in front of my home at 8 o'clock at night would defiantly be a new one to add to my book.

"Hey, buddy. Are you okay?" I asked, tapping the thing with my foot seeing as I had bags in my hand. There was no response though, so, naturally, I started to panic. "Come on, don't play with me, person I don't know" I joked, tapping it a little harder. Now, in my opinion, I barely tapped it any harder than the first time I tapped it, so I don't understand why it suddenly flopped over, landing face first onto the concrete floor. Needless to say, the sound of skin hitting cement made me drop my bags in a panic unknown to mankind.

"Oh my gosh, please don't be dead." I whispered as I bent over the body to feel for a pulse, feeling my heart rate slow down to its normal rate when I felt a faint one beating through my fingers. "So you're not dead." I sighed in relief. "That's good, but what to do with an unconscious body?"

I looked up, seeing how the skies grayed rather then blackened, signaling that a downpour was about to commence, then looked back down at the body and sighed in defeat. Leaving me grocery bags and it's items scattered on the floor outside, I reached for the strangers arms and slowly pulled him in to my humble estate, away from the cold wet night that was sure to come.

"Oh gosh, you're heavy." I complained, throwing the body onto my couch. "And you reek." I stood up, covering my nose form the figure then stretched my back out before staring back down at it. The long hair that lay plastered to it's sweating face seemed n the way, so I reached to move it and relieved a blood stain on the shirt near the neck.

_OMG it was attacked by a vampire!_ I thought as I backed away holding up a cross with my fingers. _No. Get real, Tenten. There's no vampires over here. It probably just got cut_ _somewhere, ne?_

I sighed to calm myself down then looked back at the body, realizing that I had been calling it an "it" ever since I found it outside my door. So, with eyes trailing down the pale skin and the soft features, the flat stomach and the chest, and the long brown hair, my confusion in its gender only heightened.

"I might as well take off the shirt, ne?" I told myself as I stared intently at it. "I mean, out of everything, it seems as if that has the worst damage. It's all dirty, and there;s a blood stain on it and it's a white shirt, too. It would be best to get that out as soon as possible, so here goes nothing."

I reached for the first button and felt my heart race instantly the moment I had it undone and moved on down. I had to keep telling myself that if it was a girl then there was no harm done, since we both have the same things, and if it was a boy then all I would see is the chest, nothing serious like his...other part, but even those words weren't enough to get me to settle down. My mind was racing at all of the possible things that could happen to me while doing this. Like Lee could bust through my door uninvited as usual. Or Gai, the orphan mother, would come to check up on me, busting in the same way Lee did – uninvited – to check and see if I wasn't being followed by baby ducks again. Or maybe Sakura would come through to bother me the way she did all through high school, because with me, any of that was possible. The only reason I'm certain it didn't happen , was because I was expecting it too. So my worrying was pointless, because I got the shirt off easily and undisturbed.

"So you're a boy." I stated, staring down at his perfectly pale skin, perfectly straight nose, perfectly unblemished skin, perfectly chiseled body, and perfectly straight, long brown hair. I scoffed then headed off towards the kitchen. If I hadn't taken off his shirt, I probably would have never guess him to be a boy with a face, skin and hair like that. Hell, I would have thought him to be a very flat chested girl if anything, but I, unlike most others, knew better then to expect one of my assumptions to be right. That was never going to happen.

"I wonder what happened?" I asked myself as I held up the dirty shirt and examined the many torn places that each were touched with a splatter or smear of blood. "He looks like he's been through hell and back."

I shrugged it off though. I ha other things to worry about, like my food that was still sitting outside, free for a hobo to take. So I threw the ripped shirt on the floor near the dirty cloths basket I had and headed back outside to regather my materials.

_At least he's good to look at._ I thought as I picked up my vegetables and fruit and meats, glad that the were double wrapped in plastic bags. _I don't know how I would react had he been some Double-D sized, paperweight girl, that was thousands of times prettier than me._

"Kya!" I screamed a little as I walked back into my home. "That's so wrong of me. How could I think something like th-huh?"

A loud thunk sound was the last thing I heard as my bags fell yet again but with me along with them. My head was hurting and, fr some reason, I couldn't get any of my body to move. Slowly I opened my eyes and saw, with surprise, that they boy was looking...better, considering the fact that he was pinning me down with a knife at my throat. Al I could do, though, was stare at him with wide eyes, seeing as I was just as surprised as he was murderous. However, he hadn't moved after that. He just sat there on top of me, glaring at me with his pale eyes.

"Are you hungry?" I asked suddenly, surprising myself just as much as I did him, but his reaction wasn't as scary as I anticipated it to be; he loosened his grip about the knife and let it go slack in his hands, so I took that as an invitation to continue talking. "Or maybe you're just really tired. I wold be angry if someone woke me up from my nap too. I don't know if I'd react that way though, but I'm sure that I would be pissed."

He stared at me a little longer before sitting up to get a better look at me as I propped myself up on my elbows and smiled, trying my best to not how the fear that still danced about my fragile body. Many thoughts were swimming through my mind at that moment, staying course with the fact that he hasn't fully gotten off of me yet and, for obvious reasons, he is stronger than me. So, naturally, I was fretting over how likely it was that I, right now, because of my hospitality and kind nature, could get raped and possible killed today by this boy, but he didn't encourage my thoughts any farther and got off of me wordlessly, leaving me there. He looked like he was going to head out when I reached out to him, grabbing for his hand but missing. It caught his attention though.

"It's raining outside." I insisted. "And you don't have a shirt...well, a good one at least. Plus it will get cold too. You might get sick, so stay. Don't worry, I wont bite."

He stared at me a little longer before walking back to the couch and sitting down, and, after some time of lamely sitting there on the ground and watch him with a smile, I stood too and headed for my room, to look for some possible replacement clothes for him to put on. When I got back, he was still in the same position; glaring with pale eyes, hands gripped together, and body bent, stiffly, over his knees. He looked at me when I walked back in, and I handed him the clothe.

"There's a shower around the corner. It's the first door on the right." when he didn't take the clothes, I started to panic. "I-I'm not calling you dirty or anything, or demanding that you take a bath, but,if, you know, you don't feel...clean, then I'm allowing u to use my bathroom. Oh, but it's not like I wouldn't let you if I hadn't offered, it's just that... I'm digressing, aren't I?"

He stared, seeming to be confused before he eyed they folded clothes in my hand and took them gingerly. He moment the weight lifted from my outstretched arms, I smiled at him, hoping that it would get him to calm down around me just a little more. So, when he stood and headed for the bathroom I felt happy.

"I'll be just outside if you need anything." I called as he closed the door, then smiled triumphantly to my accomplishment of the day. "Now if I can just get him to talk to me." I started as I headed to the kitchen and turned on the stove, but not even that could settle the uneasy feeling I was getting to the sudden eery quietness that swallowed my home. I, being the uneasy person I am, needed to have some form of sound blaring through the silence. That was the only way I could feel comfortable when alone.

Eagerly, I reached for my phone and tapped the unlock button only to be met with a black screen.

_Shit! It's dead._

So I went for my radio that Lee gave me for my 15th birthday. I smiled as I sat down in front of the small thing. For 7 years, this little thing has been through thick and thin with me, never breaking, never needing a change in batteries, seeing as it needed to be plugged into an electric outlet, and never randomly catching fire. I loved that about y radio. It was a trooper, one that refused to die, so I had great confidence when I flipped the power switch on, a confidence that easily flew out the window when, instead of hearing beautiful music coming from the mini speakers, I heard a raspy choke, a rattle then a thunk before the lights turned off and the life that once was Robert the Radio was no more. For a moment I just sat there, staring at hit before I touched the hot top of it sadly and let a single tear fall from my face. I would have to have a funeral for him someday.

I sighed as I carefully wrapped Robert up and placed him in a big box, one with a lot of room because he would like that, and placed it by the door. The reluctantly went for the TV, hoping that, unlike Robert, it wouldn't die out on me in my time of need.

"In other news..." a voice came on and I nearly fell out with gratefulness as the sound sung through my small place, making my edginess disappear. I didn't even care that it was the news playing instead of one of my regular shows, I was just glad that some sound as going on. Besides, I was juts going to tune it out. I only needed to know that the sound was there to feel comfortable, I didn't have to actually acknowledge it.

"Here's Toshiro-san, at the scene." the news reporter introduced as the scene changed, instantly gluing me to the screen as a dreary looking building came into view, and a man with little hair on his head and a blue tux on popped into view, smiling for no reason until he was cued in.

"Yes, Kokoro-san, I am standing outside the Nightmare facility where one of it's inhabitants has recently escaped. Now, we are currently working on trying to get an image out of the man from the workers inside. It has been six recorded days since he has last been scene in the facility, but the inhabitants usually only get someone come to them and actually see them every eight days so it is likely that the escapee has been gone for longer than those six recorded days." The man looked to the side as another man wearing glasses came up and smiled at the camera before he just stood there beside Toshiro-san. "We have just received word that this man, what is your name?"

"Kawaguchi Hiaku."

"Kawagucho-san has an image of the man and he will...he will hold it up for us. There we go."

I froze and felt my heart drop instantly as the image on the screen stared at me with pale eyes that were almost as pale and unforgiving as the skin, topped all off with a curtain of luscious, dark brown hair that flowed well past the head shot look of the image.

"Now, we caution everyone to stay indoors after hours, women especially, for your own safety" Toshiro-san continued. "If anyone sees this man though, lock your doors and immediately and call the police and tell them the location you last saw him in. Just one call will help out a lot."

while I sat there, frozen in disbelief, I felt eyes staring at me and turned only to be met with the cold glare of the same person on the screen. I looked back at the TV before looking down at my hands and standing up to turn it off and head back into the kitchen, passing the phone quickly. I noticed, however, that he as slowly stepping closer to me, stopping at the phone on the counter. He eyed it skeptically then looked back at me and grabbed it. I felt like I was about to cry until he shoved the thing into my face, smirking eagerly.

"Aren't you going to call the cops?" he asked as he walked around to face my shaking form. "Aren't you going to turn me in. I did try to kill you not to long ago, ne? So why not? You have reason."

I looked at him then the phone before taking it in my hands, then I looked back up at him seeing as he rested his hand on the counter. He was now looking at me, ready for my fingers to touch the keys, but at the same time, I saw the fear that dyed his clear eyes. It was at that moment that I felt this sudden urge to throw my phone. So I did, surprising him into a defensive stance.

"Looks like it doesn't work. I needed a new phone anyways. So" I cooed, though my voice quivered in fear a little "Is there something specific you want to eat, or is Curry good for you. Oh, and I was going to make us some crepes if you would like that. I have a friend that runs one of those carts out on the streets and he taught me how to make my own so I thought, why not."

I was rambling, I knew I was and I knew that I couldn't stop it really. It was something I tended to do. A lot of my friends from the orphanage and high school told me I can talk my way out of a tense situation at uncharted speeds. It was really amazing, to them at least, but to me, it was a form of regression. I always did this. Whenever I would get sad from not getting adopted or returned , I would talk so fast and pointlessly, that even my mind couldn't catch up with my words. It was a bad habit that I intended to brake someday.

The man stared at me tough and said nothing once again then slowly, made his way to a chair and sat down across from me to watch silently. And I honestly felt uncomfortable in his presence. Not because he was a Nightmare, but because he hardly spoke and I wasn't used to being around someone so quiet. I mean, even the "self-chosen mutes" couldn't keep their mouths shut for too long around me, and yet, this guy can not speak around me with ease. He seemed content with watching me without moving or so much as blinking. The only reason I was sure that he was still alive was because, occasionally, he wold take one of those big breathes everyone takes every now and then. So, besides the sound of his occasional big breath and my cooking, the place was deathly silent and uncomfortable. I reached up to scratch my arm for what might be the umpteenth time in discomfort then sighed and continued cooking, avoiding his eyes and overall presence, but it was hard. Without the sound of the TV or my radio blaring, giving me something to concentrate on ignoring, I couldn't even think of anything other than him.

I was about to scream in agitation when he finally stood and headed over to me, standing there, staring at me and making me lose all confidence that came from my want to scream. "Why aren't you scared?"

"I am." I blurted. "I am honestly really scared, but it's probably not as affected by you than the silence in this place. I hate quiet places, it makes me feel alone."

"So it's not because of me?"

"Sort of. It's just that the silence is a little more terrifying than you right now."

"How?" He suddenly asked. "Why were you not going to call the cops? Why are you not that scared of me? You know what I am don't you?"

I stared, surprised by the many questions he suddenly asked. "Okay, so I think the quiet is scarier than you because I've lived my whole life alone pretty much and it makes me panic. I wasn't going to call the cops because you didn't want me to and my phone was dead so it was pointless to begin with. I'm not scared of you because you haven't tried to kill me besides that first encounter, and even then you had reason, you did kind of wake up in an unknown room and all, and no" I stared at him then with eyes that quickly turned curious. "I don't know what you are. All I know is that you're a Nightmare. That's it. Not your name, not your background or anything like that. Just that, and I wouldn't have known that had it not been because of the news."

"That makes no since. You make no since."

"I get that often." I smiled before I started cooking again. "Ever since I was little, all of these weird things happened to me. Most would say that I have the worst luck or that I'm an omen of some sort, but I always saw it as a means to make my otherwise dull life more exciting and durable, and I made my motto 'Expect the Unexpected' because of that."

He stared at me, choosing to not speak again, but this time, he was moving his mouth as if he wanted to say something but didn't know how to phrase it. In the end, he gave up and went back to his seat where he was contented with staring wordlessly at me.

But I wasn't going to have any of that. I had finally got him to speak to me, and he said more then what was expected, and I was not going to stop with just that. "So, my names Tenten." I started as I prepared the food on plates with rice on the side. I walked them over to the table and placed one in front of him before sitting down with my own. "What's yours"

"Hyuuga Neji." he answered as he picked at the food on the plate.

"Oh, do you not like curry Neji-san? Or is it that you don't eat Human food."

He laughed, taking a spoonful of the curry and rice and stuffing it into his mouth, then sat back and munched pleasantly while keeping his eyes on me, and for once, I was staring back, unmoved by his cold eyes. "How many breeds of Nightmares do you know?" he asked as he began picking at the pate again.

I sat there, watching him spoon another mouthful, before I decided to speak, pleased that he seemed to like my cooking. "Not many."

"Let me guess." He began as he whipped at his mouth with his tongue, momentarily captivating me with it. "You only know of the main two in Class 1; Vampires and Werewolves."

"And ghosts!" I tried to defend myself, but his laugh only made me regret my words.

"Ghosts? Really? Those don't even count. Their not in Nightmare. Do you know why?"

I shook my head no.

"Because," he began again, picking up his spoon and scooping up another spoonful, by now, the plate was halfway empty. "Humans can't see them, at least not the regular ones. Their 6th sense is either too weak or doesn't exists at all. To us though, their everywhere, and we Nightmares hate them. Those little wannabes mock us for being locked behind walls we can never escape from."

"Okay." I started, nodding my head a little. "So if there aren't just Vampires and Werewolves, and Ghosts aren't considered Nightmares, then how many more Nightmare types are there?"

He looked at me with a spoon hanging loosely in his mouth, surprised that I was voicing earnest curiosity for Nightmares past the main two, but how couldn't I. Based on the way he was speaking, he was neither Vampire nor Werewolf, he was something else, something I didn't know of, and I wanted to know exactly what he was. With beauty like his and that strength as well, he could be a number of unknown things. "You really want to know?" He asked as he placed the spoon back on the empty plate and sat back.

"Yes." I answered. "I want to know everything, including the basic information of each if you please."

He blinked once, twice, thrice before shaking his head with a smile instead of a smirk. "Okay, so there are the Vampires; the blood suckers. They use their beauty and mysteriousness to draw people in closer so that they can get them alone and feed from them, and sometimes, they don't leave anything but a dried up, dead body. Then there are the Werewolves, the vampires natural enemies. They're not really known to attack humans as much unless one of them finds out about their secret or if a human attempts to harm them or any member of their pack in any way. They are a group orientated breed. Their reason for not liking Vampires and vice versa is unknown though. Then we have Ghouls which are like Ghosts, but with a host body that allows them to walk and interact with humans. They, like Vampires, feed on humans, just they take their soul. So anyone a Ghoul encounters will die whereas, with a Vamp, they might not kill you if they like your taste long enough to take you captive and use you until they grow bored with you. Then there are Doppelgangers. No one knows their true form seeing as they can change into anyone at anytime they please. They don't really feed on humans, but, in order to keep up their facade, they will kill off a person so as to not draw attention to their ploys. There are Nix's, their like Doppelgangers in the shape shifting since, just they do it to bring in their prey. There are Banshee's that can range from being a beautiful young woman or an old hag, either way, if a Banshee wails at you it is said that you will die. There are Fallen angels and Angels, though the Angels aren't dangerous to Humans. The Fallens, however, are rather mischievous and take some jokes too far so their dangerous in a way." he stopped then smiled before he looked at me. "and then there are Incubus' and Succubus'. The seducers of the Nightmares. It's even said that we could seduce a Vamp if we wanted to, but to us, those leeches are disgusting and messy. Now, Incubus' and their female counterparts used to be known for sucking the souls of their victims by encouraging sex, but now a days, after rigorous training and tests and such on our ancestors, we can feed on someones Essence instead of their soul."

"Their essence?" I asked.

"Yes." He smirked, leaning in with lowered eyes. "Their Essence. In other words, their feelings towards the Incubus or Succubus."

I blinked, wondering what he was doing, then turned my head to the side. "But what if that person has no specific feelings for an Incubus or Succubus?"

He leaned in further, taking my chin with his fingers while his thumb caressed the side of my face, and while it was comforting in a since, it was rather embarrassing, and I found myself wanting to pull away and hide, yet at the same time, I couldn't get the energy needed to do so. My eyes felt heavy and my face felt warm. That mixed with my steadily beating heart only made my situation harder. His smile grew a little and the intensity of it made my heart do little flips. I was gripping the table by now, begging silently to be released from this prison I was in. Neji's tongue suddenly flipped out and grazed my parted lips, making me shiver with anticipation and anxiety. I wanted something, I wanted something from him, but I couldn't tell what it was. So, as he drew closer and my eyes grew heavy with something I couldn't pinpoint, I stayed there in my confusion, feeling bliss for some unknown reason the moment our lips met. It took a minute for me to realize though that we were kissing. Nothing harsh and hungry like I expected, but soft and gentle, almost as if he was afraid he would hurt me. It was enough, however, to get my legs to fall out from under me, marking me as the one who ultimately, though unwillingly, broke the kiss between us.

And as he sat back seeming triumphant in ever way possible, licking his lips in a seductive manner with his eyes fixated on me, he chuckled quietly to himself. "Like that." he finally said.

It took a minute for what he meant by that comment to fully sink in, but when it did, I was blushing so hard, that my face was sure to look like a tomato. Then, with a sudden burst of energy that even I could barely believe I had enough of, I backed as far away from him as possible and his laughter just grew tenfold. He looked back at me then smirked before he stood and strode over to me. I froze in my chair, scared of what he would do to me next, but he just stood there, in front of me with this bored expression. "So" he began, squatting down by my chair. "Do you want me to leave?"

I stared at him, bewildered by his words, then shook my head softly with eyes so wide they looked like plates. I wanted to say something, anything, to him, but I couldn't get my voice to come to me, so I just sat there, scared stiff by the intensity of his power with my head shaking loosely to the side. My mind, however, had nothing to do with my actions, seeing as, on the insides, I was practically screaming for him to leave. My heart though, was thoroughly confused on its standings. On one side, it liked the feeling I got, the rush his kiss brought me and wanted him to stay for as long as possible, but on the other hand, it was horrified, for the same reason as my brain, of his immense strength in manipulation. My body, however, seemed to like every aspect of this man, touching me, kissing me, setting me on edge, and it clearly made it's decision without the others consent.

Irritated I assume, he grabbed my still moving head, squeezing my cheeks in his hand softy before he stared me in the eyes. "I get it." he then smirked slyly. "You don't want me to leave, huh? Sounds pretty sadistic to me."

I blushed, and tried to move to say something, but he was keeping a steady grip on my cheeks, making sure that I couldn't so much as move my jaw, comfortably at least. He then moved in, pinning me on either side with his legs; with one propped up on the side and the other keeping him balanced on the ground yet still holding me firmly to the chair. "Do you want me to leave now?" he asked as his face grew closer and my eyes grew heavier once again. Of course, in that situation especially, I shook my head, keeping an even look of something I was sure I hardly ever expressed to anyone.

He smiled at my answer then moved in closer till our lips were barely touching – close enough for me to feel his breath on my skin, but far enough to give him room to talk – then slowly let go of my cheeks. My jaw relaxed a little, but my lips stayed parted in an almost dreamy since as he breathed a chuckle on me. "Do you want me to stop?"

I swallowed back the lump that formed in my chest, knowing I couldn't shake my head to this question since the likeliness that his eyes were near closed like mine was very high, ten took a deep, much needed, breath and opened my eyes only to be staring directly into his, and, all at once, I felt my body melt with passion, my heart speed in excitement and my breath hitch suddenly as I drowned pleasantly in the smokey waters that were his eyes. Before I knew it, I found myself moving to speak.

"No." I cooed.

And our lips collided once again, but this time, in a more harsh since. I felt my body melt once again as something inside of me exploded and sent a shivering sensation to my lower thighs, and my voice was found again in a tiny untraceable tone that only had him crashing into me harder. I felt something wet, something unknown to my virgin lips, tap at my bottom lip and trace it tenderly, making me gasp into the kiss, and, before I knew it, the wet thing, which I found out to be his tongue, launched inside of my mouth, searching for something. I was so entranced by this that I could feel my eyes roll from behind closed lids, and another sound, one much louder and more pleading in a since, rumbled through my throat, matched this time with another, much deeper, and totally not mine, sound. Curiously, I stuck my own tongue out at his only to be met with an almost violent reaction that sent shivers down my spine. It felt, different, so to speak, but not in a bad way. It was good kind of different and I was enjoying the feeling more and more until I could hardly control myself and went, quickly, for his neck, then his back, gripping wildly at the fabric that covered his toned skin, and pulled myself up onto him just before we parted, breathing heavily and greedily.

He licked at his lips again and I all but choked to keep my moan down from him as my face turned a new shade of red – neon I believe.

"You taste good." he cooed once he stood up straight still licking his lips as the clouded color of his eyes grew darker, more viscous, in a split second, and, before I could jump at that with intended worry, he was back on top of me kissing me into my silence. Sad to say, it worked, and I found myself diving back into the abyss that is him. It was wonderful, the feeling I got. So enticing and hard to escape from. I liked it, really, but I didn't know what to do with it. As far as I was concerned, it was something different that I could get used to, though something in the back of my mind told me that whatever was happening was dangerous.

That thought only escalated once I felt my back hit something soft and felt my entire center of gravity switch as all my weight was thrown on my butt. It had my eyes open so fast that it had me startled for a moment as tiny black dots that held fading pictures of me and Neji together, faded into the light and I saw nothing but Neji's body on top of me, his head tucked into the crook of my neck. For a moment, I couldn't feel anything but the lingering feeling of his kiss, until it faded and I felt, with a heavy impact, his lips on my neck, and, instead of asking what he was doing, like I intended, I damn near screamed so loud that it had him jumping a little before he went back to doing what it was he was doing, breathing, again, chuckles on to my skin which only intensified the feeling. I reached for him again, feeling both my arms and my leg go up and swing around him, bringing him closer and keeping him there.

"So good." he grunted as he moved down, practically ripping my shirt off of my body with his bare hands, snapping me out of whatever trans I was in instantly.

"Wait!" I screamed, shoving his face away from my body just as another blush approached. I suddenly felt very self-conscious. I mean, to me, my breasts weren't nothing to ogle at. They were small, simply put, and pretty much useless in attracting men. So, it was only natural that they needed to stay hidden under loosely fitted clothing, and right at that moment, they were not doing such a good job at that.

"Wait!" I screamed again, successfully pushing him farther away.

He looked at me with those same clouded eyes of gray then growled and reached for my wrists, then pinned me down. With one hand, he held my arms above my head then went on with the other to feel my body, successfully unhooking my bra.

"Please." I cried.

"Why?" He asked, or rather growled, suddenly regaining some of his senses. "You told me not to stop didn't you?"

I looked at him with watered eyes before looking away, ashamed at myself rather then him. "It's just that...my body...I'm not...as pretty as others, so, my body isn't in the best of shape and..."

"Looks fine to me?" he smirked as he let go of my hands to rest comfortable on my nonexistent chest. Then, in my moment of stupor, he removed the small amount of fabric that covered my chest with one foul sweep, leaving me bare and victim to the cold and his touch. "Looks perfectly fine to me. I never was much of a big breast fan anyhow."

I moved to either cover myself or push him away again, but he as quicker than me and went back to pinning my arms above my head. He then smirked and leaned in closer once more. "Th smaller the breast the easier the access." he cooed then licked in between my breasts, making me have to fight to suppress a squeal that would have defiantly complicated things. I had to hold my breath when he moved past that area, leading onto the base of my neck, then the midsection until he reached my chin where he flicked his tongue off the tip triumphantly before he chuckled and dove back on my chest. This time, however, I couldn't hold back the sounds that escaped from my weakening body, or the shivers that were practically begging to be released in some way, and I sure as hell couldn't deny no longer the exhilaration I felt when his hands traveled lower down my body as his mouth busied itself with one of my boobs. So, it was no wonder that he no longer had hold my hands up any longer. I was already doing that myself by gripping onto the arm of the couch.

Moaning and such, I cringed once his fingers touched a sensitive spot and practically screamed once again when he pressed onto me with one of his fingers as his teeth nipped at my nipples. Just the thought of what we were doing though, had my checks flaring again and my mind wondering to impossible possibilities, but all that stopped when his fingers slid their way down my underwear and played tenderly with me, making me scream out of surprise rather than anything else, and, in a split second, I was of from under him and covering my mouth with my hands as I squeezed my legs together tightly, feeling uncomfortable when I felt something warm drip down my thighs.

Neji, on the other hand, was still in the position I left him in, baffled by my sudden reaction for only a few seconds before he sat back and licked tenderly at one of hi fingers with a heavy look on his face. I didn't know why, but f some reason, this made me blush harder, and had the area between my thighs burn, yearning for that tongue.

In that moment, I almost felt disgusted with myself. Almost.

"I guess that's enough for today." he finally said, breaking the silence. "And it was just getting good, too. Oh well. I guess I should have expected as much from a virgin."

I blushed harder at that and wanted to say something, but couldn't find my voice once again. So I just sat there and took it. Sort of. I kind of wanted to run away, and I was ranting to myself about "stupid experienced men" and "overly hot Nightmare's."

"But you do taste good, Tenten." He cooed as he leaned against the arm of the sofa till his hands were touching the floor. "Maybe over time, You'll get used to my touch, since I'm going to have to feed regularly."

"What!" I screamed, diving onto him, making him grunt and sit up to the best of his abilities. "Why?"

"Don't you have to eat every day." He growled playfully, pinning me back onto the couch lightly. "Well its the same with me."

I pushed him off, taking, in full effect, the extent of my nakedness, then covered myself and headed for my room. I felt his presence behind m, but I ignored him, taking him as someone curious of the rest of the place. When I no longer felt him standing behind me as I went to the dresser, I relaxed to slip on a t-shirt. "Don't expect this to happen much, Neji." I cooed as I tied to walk past him, only to have him pin me to the wall to plant a soft, feather-like kiss with no power but pure felling behind it.

He then smiled down at me and placed a pale finger in my lips playfully, possibly enjoying the redness of my face.

"Please take care of me, Tenten."

I blushed harder then turned and looked away "Whatever." I said, trying to sound as uninterested as possible.

And as he let go of me and began walking back to the living room, possibly with a smile on his face, I sighed, feeling unprepared for once, for this particular unexpected guest.

* * *

**Yeah, I have writers block with Amor sempiternus so I wrote this..for my peeps...yeah! Still taking Plots for anyone willing to give me ideas for more oneshots.**


End file.
